


Opening Day

by Maybelifeistooshort



Series: Restaurant AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, He worked so hard., He's an adorable small bean, Logan is amazing, Patton is like 4'11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: Prequel (one of possibly many) to a Sparkling Review.Logan is worried about opening day because he can't find a good waiter. No one seems to fit the job. That is, until he meets Patton Heart.





	Opening Day

Logan took a deep breath as he looked at the building in front of him, all he needed was one more waiter. He had Remy and Ethan. He had Valerie and Roman. He just needed one more for it all to be perfect. 

He walked inside of the ‘palace’, and looked around. He was supposed to open in a week. Everything was perfect, and was being maintained. He walked into the kitchen and looked around every inch, making sure it was cleaner than hand sanitizer. 

It was then he went to wait for the applicants. There would be three of them. There was a woman named Alice, who was twenty. She seemed to have a decent resume for her age. The only problem was that she had a record...and not one for music. She had been caught stealing, and had gotten caught tagging a building. Four times.

The next was a young man named Kai. He didn’t seem like...the perfect fit to work at The Mind Palace. He had the adorable look Logan was hoping for, of course that wouldn’t cloud his judgement for who got the job, but he seemed to have a slight...attitude problem. 

The last was Patton Heart. The man was a last minute applicant. He was twenty one years old, seemed qualified, and didn’t have a criminal record. Logan hoped to God that he would be good for the job, because if he wasn’t, Logan might be screwed.

Logan sat down at a table by the window. He looked outside and tapped his foot. He watched as he saw a figure walking up to the shop. It was Kai. The younger man walked inside, wearing what Logan called ‘street attire’. His pants were baggy, his cap was on backwards, his shirt was oversized, and he was chewing gum. 

Kai walked in and moved the chair so he could sit with his legs open to the back. He rested his arms and head on the chair and kept smacking his gum. “Listen Teach, I don’t really want this job. But my therapist suggested I try something new.”

Logan was taken aback. He took a deep breath. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that young man. I was excited to see what you could be. But I respect your decision and wish you only the best.” Logan said, trying to act proper; and to make it seem that this wasn’t a total waste of time. 

The young man nodded, getting up. He talked about something involving cold beans, then walked out. Logan checked his watch again, it seemed Alice wasn’t coming. She was over an hour late. Logan now had ten minutes before he would meet Patton. He just needed one good one. One good applicant.

It was then that he saw a short figure walking towards the restaurant. The man walking seemed to be very small, no taller than 4’11 with his shoes on, and adorable. He had curly and short ginger hair. There were big freckles across his slightly chubby cheeks. He had circular glasses, making his big, green, and adorable eyes somehow bigger. 

He was wearing a blue polo, a grey hoodie that seemed to have cat ears on the hood, but it was definitely the most informal thing about him. It still fit the season, and it was oddly fitting to the young man. The small man opened the door and walked in. “H-Hello. I’m Patton Heart. I hope I’m not too early, I just had to leave my last job, and I haven’t done this since I was just 20.” He blushed.

Logan’s jaw almost dropped. He stood up to greet the other properly. He stood a foot over the man, and it was surprising. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you Patton. I’m glad you’re early.” He sat down, now along with Patton. 

The interview went smoothly. Patton was good with people, and seemed to understand how to do the job. Logan knew he was hired within minutes of meeting Patton, but something was keeping him from dismissing the small man. 

It had almost been an hour, and Logan knew that he would have to wrap it up soon. “Alright Patton. It is most likely I will give you a call within the next week to tell you that you have received the job.” He told him. 

“Well I cannot wait to hear from you again Mr.Croft! I will be waiting by the phone in anticipation!” He smiled widely. Patton had deduced how long Logan had kept them there. He also noticed that Logan’s cheeks had turned a delightful shade of crimson during some of their conversations. 

The next day he got the phone call. It sounded almost robotic to hear Logan over the phone. Like he was trying not to sound emotional at all. His first day would be the upcoming Monday. 

Patton sighed and sat onto his bed. His cat, Harriette, crawled onto his lap. He smiled down at her. She was the only cat the shelter would let him adopt after they found out he was allergic. The fully grown sphynx with only three legs had captured his heart as soon as she arrived. 

Harriette purred loudly as soon as Patton started to pet her. She looked up at him, as he looked again at the phone. She looked at him in the way most cats look at you. Almost saying that she knew exactly what was going on. Exactly what he was thinking. 

The weekend went by quickly, and soon it was time for The Mind Palace to open. Patton arrived in what Logan had told him to. A light blue polo with khakis and dress shoes. Most of the outfit was new, since Patton really only owned jeans and sneakers. 

The restaurant was beautiful. It had colorful tables and chairs, while keeping a calm atmosphere. Patton walked to the booth where he saw Logan sitting and took a seat on the other side of the taller man. 

Logan looked up when he heard light but clumsy footsteps coming up to him. He noticed that Patton’s hair was wet, most likely from the shower of rain pouring from outside, and that his smile was somehow brighter. 

The day went by faster than Logan could’ve imagined. It was relatively smooth, only one fire was set in the kitchen, and there were no complaints about the food or service. By the end, everyone, including Logan, was finishing the cleaning up.  
The man sat at a booth when everyone was heading home. It had been a great first day. Tomorrow would be better, he knew it. Logan was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Patton walking over. 

Patton sat in front of Logan, smiling softly at the other. “So, how was the first day sir?” He asked his boss. He got a closer look at Logan, and this time he paid more attention. He noticed his strong jawline, how the dark blue shirt he had on fit him...perfectly, and how his dark skin had no blemishes. Patton wanted to say something, usually he had a perfect pun or pick up line, but now he was speechless. 

“It was actually amazing. Everyone, including you, was so amazing. No one complained! I’ve never seen that. The food was cooked to perfection, Remy made the best drinks I’ve seen, Dee was actually nice to people, and you...you were just amazing” He looked into Patton’s eyes and smiled, “Of course, that wasn’t a surprise, ever since you walked in I knew you were perfect….” Logan took a pause without realizing. When Patton stared at him, he quickly added, “For the job I mean.”  
“I’m glad. I’ll see you tomorrow, Logan.”

“I can’t wait”


End file.
